


warning tone

by iridiumring92



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Past Kagero/Saizo, idk????? lol, this is like 4 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiumring92/pseuds/iridiumring92
Summary: "Are we mercenaries?" Saizo demands. "Is just anybody allowed to hire us out now? To hide their identities and kill unnamed targets? Why did you even accept this work if you knew?""Saizo," Orochi says again, a warning tone.
Relationships: Orochi/Saizo (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 2





	warning tone

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this back in college when Fates came out and I was obsessing over it but also very very tired and overworked haha.

She creeps up behind him without so much as a warning. He probably deserves it, considering the number of times he's done the same to other people. Besides, he's a ninja. He should be watching his back.

"Saizo," she says.

Her hand skates over his shoulders, and his muscles tense, but he doesn't turn because he doesn't recognize the voice. He hears Kagero, but somehow he knows it's not her. It's never her voice, not anymore.

He turns just slightly so that he can look over his shoulder, and there the shadow behind him changes from Kagero to Orochi. Kagero's best friend. He wants to tremble with relief and anger, but he refuses himself the privilege.

"Orochi," he says. "What do you want?"

She returns his gaze. "Such animosity, and I've hardly said anything. Wishing I were Kagero, are you?"

He raises an eyebrow. Does she know? If she doesn't, he won't be the one to tell her. "None of your business. Haven't you spoken to her lately?"

Orochi eyes him, too suspicious to mask the feeling. "We have a . . . mission," she says, her voice dropping.

He rounds on her. "Who's 'we'? And what kind of mission?" he asks in a low hiss.

"You, me, Kagero, and Kaze," Orochi says carefully, drawing a circle in the air with her index finger as she lists the names. "We have a target, as usual."

"Who's the target?"

"I can't give you the name," Orochi says. "We'll know him when we find him. He's a rival clan leader. Started causing trouble not long ago. We need to take him out. Clear?"

"Who's giving the orders?"

Orochi puts a finger to her lips. "Secret."

"Are we mercenaries?" Saizo demands. "Is just anybody allowed to hire us out now? To hide their identities and kill unnamed targets? Why did you even accept this work if you knew?"

"Saizo," Orochi says again, a warning tone.

"Do you expect me to go along with this?" Saizo says, his voice rising. "I'm a ninja, Orochi, but not a cold-blooded killer. Do you honestly think I'll acce—"

And he never finishes his barrage of questions, because Orochi stands on her toes and kisses him. He should pull away, should recoil, but he doesn't. She crushes herself close to him, wraps her arms around his neck, and he lets her because he can't do anything but that.

He should be wearing his mask, the one that usually covers the lower half of his face. Damn it. Damn it all. And he can't even find it in himself to push her away.

But Orochi steps back and smiles slightly, like she knows something he doesn't. Saizo resists the urge to press his hand to his mouth and instead meets her gaze, waits for her to speak.

She doesn't. She turns her back and walks away, and eventually she calls out over her shoulder, "Will you still be okay working with Kagero?"

Saizo's still not sure whether Orochi knows what's happened between him and Kagero.

He doesn't say anything in reply.


End file.
